A friendly talk
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Logan sees James and Quinn talking on a bench he misinterprets the situation and his jealousy reveals his and Quinn's relationship to James. How will he react and will he keep it a secret? Logan/Quinn


A/N: This is dedicated to RHrGreatness, hope you like it :)

* * *

Quinn was searching for Logan. So far their friends had always been around today, not that she didn't love her friends but she wanted to spend some alone time with her boyfriend as well. Keeping their relationship a secret was harder than she thought and sometimes she really wished they could stop hiding, but she also knew that they weren't ready to face the abuse yet.

The young scientist was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw James sitting alone on a bench. His break up with Zoey was only yesterday and Quinn could clearly see that he was taking it hard. No matter how much she wanted to see Logan right now, she just couldn't ignore a friend in need. James and her were never really close, but she was sure he wouldn't mind someone to talk to right now, so she went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Oh hey Quinn." James tried to smile, but Quinn could see that it was only a facade.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Well it was unexpected and I can't say it didn't hurt." James revealed.

Quinn saw how hard it was for him to talk about the break up. A memory of her own entered her mind and she hoped her next words could help him a little.

"You know when Mark broke up with me I felt the same way, but I had my friends who helped me. Mark wasn't the one for me and Zoey isn't the one for you, but you know what? It opens the door for the one who is and only because of the break up you will be able to see this someone."

"It sounds like you speak from experience."

Quinn, who while telling James all this was thinking of Logan, snapped back to reality.

"Well all I wanted to say is that I'm sure there will be someone else for you out there and until then your friends will be there for you." That was a close call, she almost revealed too much to James.

"You know what Quinn? I feel better. Thanks." They shared a smile and James hugged her. When he pulled away he grimaced slightly. "Hopefully no one is interpreting this wrong again."

Quinn laughed, remembering that this was how Zoey and James got together in the first place.

"According to rumors we are probably engaged by now." James laughed at that as well.

Little did both of them know that there was someone watching them that really misinterpreted their friendly talk and was know furious with jealousy.

When James entered his room Logan was already there looking absolutely raging. Not that James ever really believed the anger management class was a success, but it would have been a nice change. However his roommate's next words surprised him.

"Seems like you're already over Zoey."

Now James was confused. What gave Logan that impression? When he voiced his thoughts Logan only seemed to get angrier.

"I saw you flirting with Quinn today." The anger and jealousy was now clear in every word.

So he hadn't imagine the looks between Quinn and Logan. James had suspected that there was something going on between his two friends, but he was never really sure. His first clue had been when Quinn defended Logan and he got angry when Mark was mentioned, but the most obvious thing had been the dinner at Vacarros.

Seeing Logan clenching his fists probably ready to get him talking one way or another James spoke up.

"We were just talking."

"Clearly didn't look like it."

None of the boys seemed to notice Quinn, who just entered the room. Tired of being ignored she slammed the door shut and the boys immediately looked at her.

"What is going on here?"

Logan was far too gone in his jealousy and anger to realize that he was getting closer and closer to revealing their secret relationship with every word he spoke. All he could remember was how every girl at PCA, including Quinn, had been so impressed by James when he first arrived at PCA. Then seeing them together on this bench had done the rest.

"Do you want to date James instead?"

"What?" Quinn really didn't know what was going on anymore.

James however understood and saw the perfect opportunity to confirm his suspicion.

"Instead of you?"

It worked better then expected when Logan said exactly what James had expected.

"Yeah. You were hitting on my girlf-"

"Logan!" But Quinn's try to keep their relationship a secret was already coming too late.

Only now Logan seemed to realize what he had done and looked sheepishly at Quinn.

"Sorry?"

Quinn sighed and sat down on the couch. There was no turning back now and just like she had predicted James next words hit home.

"So you two are really dating?"

Logan nodded and sat down next to Quinn, laying an arm around her. Somehow he felt even a little relieved that they didn't need to hide their affection any longer in front of James.

"I already suspected that."

The couple's heads, which were hanging in guilty before, snapped up.

"You did?"

"You weren't as secretive as you thought you were. Not only the dinner at Vacarros but all the looks you gave each other. It was pretty obvious, to me at least."

"Well you can't blame her for looking I'm just that good looking." Logan smirked and Quinn punched him playfully as answer. "You're irresistible too babe."

James smiled slightly at the scene in front of him. It was strange seeing these two like this, but despite their differences they were happy together. Now James knew about who Quinn spoke earlier, it seems for Quinn her break up with Mark turned out for the best and maybe it would for him as well. Seeing Logan and Quinn so happy definitely gave him hope.

When the couple felt his eyes on them Quinn looked pleadingly at him.

"You won't tell anyone about us, will you?"

"Don't worry your secret is save with me." James smiled at the couple who clearly was more than relieved.

"Thanks." Quinn mirrored his smile and stood up. "Well I have to go and meet Lola."

"Already?" Logan looked disappointed.

"Well you wasted our time together with your unnecessary jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Sure you weren't." Quinn gave Logan a small kiss and then turned to leave. "Bye James."

When the door closed behind the young scientist James spoke up.

"You know just for the record I wasn't flirting with her today. We talked about my break up with Zoey."

Logan's next words surprised James. Maybe Quinn had more of a good influence on him than anyone could have guessed.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Logan ran his fingers through his hair looking guiltily. "I just couldn't help it when I saw you together."

"You love her." It was more of a statement than a question, but Logan answered none the less.

"Yeah." The boys were silent for a moment before Logan spoke up again. "Seeing that I already found my girl I don't mind you dating all the other girls at PCA."

"I'm glad I have your blessing."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never." James couldn't help the grin that entered his face.

Both, Quinn and Logan, helped him with his break up in their own way. They were right, maybe his break up with Zoey was his chance to find the perfect fit for himself, just like Quinn and Logan had found each other.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
